Semiconductor components are often provided with protection against transient disturbances to avoid damage to the semiconductor components that may result from high voltage pulses and/or high current pulses, which pulses may arise from an electrostatic charge. An example of such transient disturbances is ESD pulses. Various one- or two-stage systems are known for protecting against ESD pulses. Two-stage systems usually have a first stage that can accommodate high currents but that has a high voltage drop. In order to protect sensitive components, a second stage is therefore provided which is closer to the component that is to be protected; this second stage can accommodate substantially lower currents than the first stage, but has a lower voltage drop.